starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
X-34 Landspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = X-34 Landspeeder | klasse = Landspeeder | ontwerp = | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | prijs = 10.550 Credits 2.400 Credits (Luke's Speeder) | lengte = 3,40 meter | snelheid = 250 km/h (max. 350) | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 Twee Droids achteraan | vrachtcapaciteit = 30 kg | affiliatie = | era = }} De X-34 Landspeeder was een populaire maar ietwat verouderd model Landspeeder tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Luke Skywalker had op Tatooine een X-34. Bouw & Uitzicht De X-34 was één van de talloze brouwsels van de SoroSuub Corporation. De Landspeeder was zo’n 3,40 meter lang en werd verkocht aan een schappelijke prijs. Het was niet echt een comfortabele Speeder maar de X-34 haalde wel hoge snelheden en kon snel draaien. De X-34 had achteraan drie Repulsorlift engines en had een windschild uit Duraplex dat kon worden teruggetrokken. De Landspeeder werd met een stuur bestuurd. Langs de voorkant waren Repulsorlift uitlaten bevestigd. De X-34 vloog erg dicht tegen het oppervlak aan. De X-34 bood plaats aan de chauffeur en één passagier maar achteraan was de speeder uitgerust met magneten zodat Droids of extra vracht kon worden vervoerd. De X-34 was een civiele Landspeeder en had geen enkel nu in militaire operaties. De X-34 bezat over een scanner die de nodige informatie gaf aan de bestuurder. Ten tijde van de Battle of Yavin werd de X-34 echter als oubollig beschouwd door het succes van de XP-38 Landspeeder. Luke Skywalker's X-34 Naast de V-35 Courier Landspeeder van Owen Lars had Luke zijn eigen snelle X-34. Luke gebruikte eerst de V-35 om de Moisture Vaporators te controleren maar de V-35 was veel te traag naar Luke’s oordeel. Luke kon Owen uiteindelijk overtuigen om een nieuwe Landspeeder te kopen zodat hij sneller naar de Vaporators zou kunnen rijden. Owen wist echter goed genoeg dat Luke de Speeder vooral zou gebruiken om te racen tegen zijn vrienden. thumb|right|250px|Luke en Biggs in de X-34 Uiteindelijk liet Owen Luke een amper werkende X-34 kopen voor 2.400 Credits. De speeder was veel van zijn kleur verloren en had vermoedelijk al talloze eigenaars gehad. Luke’s Landspeeder had een flauw roosbruine kleur met hier en daar bruinrode markeringen. Luke ging meteen aan de slag in de Lars Moisture Farm Tech-Dome om de X-34 op te knappen en er een snelle Speeder van te maken. Om op Womp Rats te schieten of om zich te verdedigen had Luke een plaats gemaakt waaraan hij zijn 6-2Aug2 Hunting Rifle kon vasthechten. Toch waren er sommige dingen die Luke niet meer helemaal kon herstellen. Het terugtrekbare windschild functioneerde niet meer dus was Luke op elk moment half blootgesteld aan het zand en de wind op Tatooine. De Repulsorlift motor aan de linkerkant van de piloot werkte niet naar behoren. De Power Regulator deed regelmatig de convertor coils afslaan. Omdat Luke dit zo vaak moest repareren, liet hij deze engine gewoon bloot zonder bedekking van een kap. Luke voerde de mogelijkheid in dat zijn X-34 tijdens een korte periode een boost kon gebruiken om sneller te vliegen dan de vooropgestelde 250 km/h. Indien Luke en zijn vrienden hun T-16 Skyhoppers niet gebruikten, koersten ze met hun Landspeeders. Luke’s speeder toonde dan ook bewijzen van deze koersen door blutsen. thumb|left|250px|Luke in zijn X-34 Na een zoveelste race werd Luke door Owen Lars bestraft en mocht hij zijn T-16 Skyhopper en tijdlang niet meer gebruiken. Luke was onderweg met zijn X-34 toen hij een gevecht zag boven Tatooine in 0 BBY. Hij haastte zich met zijn Speeder naar Tosche Station om het nieuws aan zijn vrienden te vertellen. Enkele dagen alvorens Luke R2-D2 en C-3PO ontmoette brandden de Convertor Coil Wires in een van de turbinemotors van de Speeder. Luke liet de beplating van de turbine er af om oververhitting te voorkomen totdat het euvel was hersteld. Later gebruikte Luke zijn X-34 om R2-D2 te zoeken die er alleen was op uitgetrokken. Luke liet C-3PO de X-34 besturen zodat hijzelf de scanner kon in de gaten houden. Na de aanval van de Tusken Raiders reed Luke naar Ben Kenobi's Hut. Toen Luke zijn bewustzijn was verloren, hadden Tuskens de X-34 doorzocht naar afdichtingen of ander materiaal in de Speeder dat van nut kon zijn voor hen. Na de dood van Owen en Beru reed Luke met de X-34 naar Mos Eisley. Desondanks interesse van de Jawa Iasa, moest Luke zijn Landspeeder verkopen bij de Spaceport Speeders om een deel van Han Solo’s Credits te kunnen voorschieten. Luke was ontgoocheld dat Wioslea, de verkoopster, niet meer dan 2000 Credits wou geven en gaf de schuld aan de XP-38 Landspeeder. Ben verzekerde Luke echter dat dit genoeg zou zijn. thumb|right|250px|Luke verkoopt zijn X-34 De verkoop van zijn X-34 symboliseerde Luke’s nieuwe mentaliteit. Zijn Speeder die vroeger een deel van zijn vrijheid betekende, offerde hij probleemloos op om Tatooine te verlaten, op zoek naar avontuur en een leven tussen de sterren. Achter de Schermen * De effecten van de Landspeeder in ‘ANH’ werden eerst verbeterd tijdens pick-up shots en in 1997 bij de Special Editions. * In ‘TPM’ staat er een X-34 op Mos Espa maar het was niet zeker dat dit Luke’s Landspeeder is. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *XP-34 in de Databank *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Complete Vehicles category:Landspeeders category:SoroSuub Corporation